Saire's Wraith
by Sophie the Hobbit
Summary: Fred and George try to control Saire, a strange girl that they saved from being arrested, flame if u like, pretty upbeat not too dramatic.


A/N: Hi everyone! its my first HP fic. Flame me if u dare! mwhahahaha! O..kay well, just read and review, I like reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliating characters, settings,etc. Saire is a figment of my imagination that I sold some rights to OceanRider, so basically I own nothing.

"Fred, watch over the shop while I deliver some orders."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine, go ahead."  
  
George Weasley took his coat of the peg and walked out of the store. Fred heard the little bell on the door ring and he knew his twin was gone. That day at the joke shop was very slow. He sat on a stool behind the counter and watched his legs dangle there.  
  
Again he heard the little bell on the door ring. He looked up. A girl who had a tortured-soul look, and black clothes slinked into the store. She calmly poked and prodded at a few gadgets as she walked around the shop. Fred heard yelling from outside and the girl jumped behind the counter.  
  
"Hide me!" she whispered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Please? Hide me?"  
  
Fred took a look at the old man approaching the store and then at the girl. He led her through a purple curtain to the back room where it was musty and had poor lighting. She sat on the table and looked at Fred anxiously.  
  
"That man, you're hiding from?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok. I'll send him away." And with that the Weasley twin walked back to the front room.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked the elderly man who had just entered the shop.  
  
"Have you seen a young woman? She's wanted, she's a shoplifter."  
  
"I haven't seen anyone all day, sir."  
  
"Oh, ok." The old man limped out of the store. Fred walked to the back, opened the curtain and stuck his head through.  
  
"Shoplifting?" he inquired angrily.  
The girl shrugged, "I was hungry."  
  
"What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Saire."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"SHE WHAT?!" George was bewildered.  
  
"She was hungry." Fred protested at his brother's doubt about letting the girl stay.  
  
"Where is this girl anyway?" George asked. Fred led him behind the curtain and there was Saire, sitting again on the table, this time eating an apple. She looked up and waved.  
  
"Whoa." George exclaimed under his breath so only his brother and him could hear; Saire was definitely beautiful. She had flowing, straight, blonde hair that reached her shoulders and big, blue eyes. Her eyes were lined with black kohl, and her lips filled with black lip stain. She might've looked a little....strange, but beautiful none the less.  
She was wearing a black top with long crocheted black sleeves that hid her hands, and long, sleek, black pants with simple black shoes. George turned back to his brother, both of them still standing in the door way.  
  
"Can we keep her?" Fred pleaded  
  
"Keep me? I'm not some animal you found on the streets, I'm a human being, you know." Saire had popped in behind them without them knowing, she was doing that a lot...it was creepy.  
Fred gave her an annoyed, fake smile; she had had nothing but an attitude that whole afternoon as they waited for George to come home.  
  
Fred turned back to his brother:  
  
"Can we please keep her?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, I guess."  
  
Saire smiled and sat back down on the edge of the table. She grabbed an apple out of nowhere and raised it to her lips as the twins stood there and watched. She winked as she took a bite and she threw the apple at them, nearly hitting George's head. The apple rolled out of the back room and into the main shop. No one moved.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, get it!" Saire commanded.  
  
"You threw it!" George protested.  
  
"So...?" She replied  
  
"Well....?" Fred answered.  
  
Saire sighed and hopped off the table. She shoved between the two boys and bent over, groping for the apple under a small stand. She heard a clearing of the throat and she slowly, with her eyes, traced up the feet to the face of the man standing in front of her; the old crippled man from before!  
  
'Uhm, Uhm." She stumbled, backing slowly away from the male, wide eyed and with her hands up blocking her, one still grasping the apple.  
  
"I believe you were supposed to be coming with me." He told her coldly and he grabbed her wrist, trying to lead her out. She dug her feet into the hard wood floor with no avail and the man pulled her out of the store and headed down the street.  
  
Finally, Fred and George broke out of their shock.  
  
"Oh well" George smiled; he didn't fancy Saire too much. "Right, Fr- ?"  
  
As George turned to address his brother, he found that his brother was not beside him but sprinting down the boulevard pursuing the old man and the pretty girl.


End file.
